In the performance industry, welded structures are typically used to support multi-media systems utilized in productions, such as theatrical events or concerts. Welded components are heavy and require very skilled fabricators to maintain joint quality and tolerances. In addition, portions of welded structures cannot be easily removed for repair or replacement. The assembly of video support structures may require complex manufacturing methods, requiring complicated or expensive tools (including, but not limited, to welding tools).
When being used as part of a touring production, structures for supporting components can be subjected to physical strain. Structures for supporting components may frequently be assembled and handled by individuals of varying level of skill and assembled and disassembled into larger video displays. In addition, temperature changes and/or other environmental stressors (for example, changes in humidity) may occur due to changes in facilities, changes in transportation systems, traveling from one environment to another, and/or other ways. Such exposure causes cyclical expansion and contraction of video support structures, making components susceptible to damage, particularly at joints. In order to provide joints that withstand these stressors, manufacturers have relied upon welded joints, which result in heavy equipment and require skilled fabricators.
Therefore, there is an unmet need to provide lighter weight structures supporting lighting display components, such as video components, that are easily fabricated, have components that are reparable or replaceable, and have joints that are resistant to stressors encountered by portable multi-media display support components.